Este es mi mundo
by Gorath089
Summary: Secuela de "ante todo las apariencias", dedicada a todos los fans de Kevin


Este es mi mundo

Ben 10 no me pertenece… (solo imagínense como seria)

Las escasas luces iluminaban débilmente parte de esa desolada ciudad, mientras la oscuridad reclamaba lentamente parte de la misma hundiéndola mas en ese mundo de caos, una tormenta se acercaba dejando ver los presagios de un terrible porvenir.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer lentamente, tan frías y pesadas que podían derrumbar la voluntad de un valiente hombre, pero a un así no lograrían purificar a este corrompido y cruel mundo… todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Los sobrevivientes pronto empezaron a buscar refugio en los desolados y destruidos edificios algunas una vez habitados por las muchas personas que no pudieron vivir para ver lo que había sucedido con su gran civilización, las gotas de lluvia pronto se intensificaron y los aterradores sonidos de los rayos azotaron los pobres corazones de los habitantes, trayéndoles de vuelta los recuerdos de días lejanos y tristes.

Muchos de esas personas aun no comprendía lo que pasaba en su mundo, simplemente se dieron cuanta de que había cosas que estuvieron ocultas y de momento a otro esas mismas cosas acabaron con el mundo que ellos tanto amaban, ya no les quedaba nada, todos esos momentos y personas que amaron desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Pronto un fuerte sonido se hizo presente cerca de uno de los edificios, un estruendo seguido de una aterradora carcajada, todas las personas sabían bien que sucedía y empezaron a correr inútilmente buscando un lugar seguro en vano.

Pronto el desastre avanzo de manera impresionante por toda la ya destruida ciudad, los gritos de los inocentes terminaban tan rápido como comenzaban, varios edificios comenzaban a teñirse de rojo mientras ese misterioso e impresionante ser destruía todo a su paso a una velocidad impresionante.

El ser se detuvo y una mirada de placer apareció en su rostro al ver como todas sus presas huían aterradas inútilmente, levanto sus manos rápidamente y un brillo intenso salio de el y un fuerte sonido seguido de una onda de choque se esparció por toda la ciudad. Pronto los restos de esa destruida ciudad se iluminaron de un brillo tan intenso como el sol y poco a poco cada parte que había sido alcanzada por esa impresionante explosión fue desintegrada totalmente a si como los refugiados que se encontraban ahí.

Las nubes de polvo y escombros empezaron a disminuir dejando ver lo que una vez había sido una destruida ciudad y ahora solo un desierto quedaba de ella, los leves rastros de algunas bases de los rascacielos y casas de la gente sobresalían del suelo humeante y calcinado.

Una silueta oscura sobresalió de los escombros y lentamente empezó a recorrer el sitio desértico vigilando que nada hubiera sobrevivido a esa perversa acción que acababa de cometer. Al estar seguro que su trabajo estaba hecho una sonrisa de satisfacción empezó a formarse en su rostro lleno de locura.

-"creo que acabe con ellos muy rápido… que decepción"- una oscura voz salio de ese ser mientras recuperaba la seriedad mortal que había adquirido con los años. Pronto el ser desapareció con una velocidad impresionante hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Algunos pensamientos cruzaron sobre su mente, los recuerdos de los inocentes que había asesinado ese mismo día lo llenaban de una excitación impresionante, no había quien no mostrara ese particular rostro de terror al verlo, niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos por igual mostraban la única cosa que el buscaba en una persona… el dolor.

El dolor del sufrimiento y la desesperación, algo que el llevaba dentro de si hace mucho tiempo, que se había aferrado a su corazón dándole su única verdad, la única que estuvo con el por todos estos años y lo único que parecía acogerlo en su vil existencia.

Su mente retrocedió algunos años atrás recordando todos los momentos en el que el había sufrido, los recuerdos de una vida escalofriante y perturbadora, dolor y sufrimiento, pero a nadie parecía importarle, el solo era un estorbo en el mundo, la basura del mundo.

El rostro de todas las personas que lo rechazaron por ser diferente, por ser lo que era, el desprecio hacia el, el asco que veía en sus rostros al verlo, pero sobre todo el temor en sus ojos… la única cosa que podía compartir con ellos.

El terror que ellos le daban al verlo lo condujeron al camino de la locura, ese maldito sentimiento lo alimento de poder, el podía hacer lo que sea mientras la personas le temieran, tenia control sobre ellas y su voluntad, lo volvía mas fuerte que ellos y pronto el terror se volvió una necesidad para el.

El correr de la sangre en sus manos, los gritos de horror en el rostro de sus victimas era un tipo de danza hipnótica para el, los pasos de las personas que pretendían escapar a sus perversas intenciones, la manera en que la sangre de cada uno de esos mal nacidos se deslizaba de sus cuerpos al ritmo de movimiento de muerte que el ejecutaba para acabarlos, el sonido en que los cuerpos sin vida caían frente a el todo mezclado con el compás de su risas malvadas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que se acercaba a su objetivo, el disminuyo la velocidad al quedar frente a esa construcción sencilla que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, una simple casa donde el habito por muchos años, alejada de cualquier sitio civilizado del mundo y donde el guardaba su mayor tesoro.

Entro a la olvidad vivienda cerciorándose que había cerrado bien todas las entradas y lentamente se dirigió al cómodo sofá donde se relajo por un escaso lapso de tiempo al mismo tiempo que buscaba el mando de la televisión. Busco en todos los canales televisivos asta que por fin pudo dar con lo que buscaba.

"… _alerta en la zona norte del la capital central, se reporta una fuerte explosión la cual al parecer a dejado un cráter en la antigua ciudad capital… no hay sobrevivientes"-_

Una sonrisa broto de su rostro al escuchar el acontecimiento y mas cuando mostraba las imágenes devastada de las personas que reclamaban justicia ante los actos destructivos que el ocasionaba.

-"_esta es la quinta ciudad en el mes que es devastada por el perverso villano denominado por si mismo Kevin 11, los esfuerzos por detenerlo por parte del ejercito han sido insuficientes, ocasionando perdidas inestimables de inocentes que…"-_

Lentamente se levanto de su asiento con el propósito de dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo que comer, las noticias aun se oían por toda la residencia dándole a el un placer incomprensible, el oír el sufrimiento de las personas su único placer.

De nuevo llego a su sofá con un plato de comida en la mano y una refrescante lata de cerveza en la otra y lentamente engullo los alimentos al deleitarse con las noticias como si fuera una simple película.

El nunca se cansaría de esto, esta era su manera de relajarse en un día "agitado", era su premio por un trabajo bien hecho y nadie podía negarle tal cosa, siempre lo había sido y ahora por fin podía dar completa libertad a sus deseos de sangre y poder.

Al terminar su cena Kevin se levanto para dejar su plato en la montaña de trastos sucios y se dirigió con otro plato de comida para su "invitado especial". Ya habían pasado días desde que lo había alimentado y el no quería que muriera de hambre.

Camino por la casa asta encontrarse con una puerta que daba hacia el sótano, el desactivo el gran y complejo sistema de seguridad que custodiaba tal recinto, nadie mas que el debía entrar en este sitio… bueno tal vez algunos mas podían, pero ya nunca saldría de ese lugar.

Las luces de la habitación eran tan débiles que apenas alumbraban el desolado lugar, el bajo lentamente por los escalones hacia las profundidades de esas sucias mazmorras, un lugar desagradable y perturbador a la vista, al ir bajando se podía ver en que grado se deterioraba el lugar.

Una gigantesca habitación literalmente carcomida por el tiempo, cubierto por suciedad y manchas de sangre, totalmente antihigiénico y lleno de celdas individuales donde probablemente había muerto innumerables números de personas, los rastros de los residuos de esos seres se esparcían por las paredes y el piso por los distintos tipos de torturas que el había empleado con ellos.

Kevin sonrió al ir caminando lentamente por el lugar, recuerdos divertidos de todas las miles experiencias que el había experimentado y provocado se desbocaban de el, miraba detenidamente los instrumentos ya olvidados que el alguna vez manejo con tanta naturalidad para darle un sin fin de dolor a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Se acerco lentamente a una de ellas en particular, una celda donde podían distinguirse fácilmente los rastros de su victima, descuidada y sucia asta más no poder, sangre y desechos humanos esparcidos por todo el pequeño lugar, los arañazos provocados en las paredes en un intento por escapar de ese sitio.

Si… la persona que habito sus últimos días en ese lugar le había dado la emoción que necesitaba… por un tiempo, esa pelinegra que conocía tiempo atrás era un premio que no se conseguía tan fácil, pero la suerte le había favorecido y había caído en sus engaños, su mascara de chico bueno aun no lo había abandonado, dándole la oportunidad de atraparla de la manera mas sencilla.

_Flashback_

_Kevin conducía rápidamente por la carretera hacia el compromiso que había acordado por su teléfono móvil, la voz de la chica que lo llamo con urgencia sonaba tan desesperada e inconsolable que solo provoco una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro._

_Pudo visualizar a la chica mientras su automóvil frenaba lentamente en un sitio cercano, el bajo y se encamino para que la chica pudiera verlo mientras el trataba de calmar su emoción al ver a su próxima victima._

_Al notar su presencia la pelinegra corrió hacia el angustiada ante las cosas que sospechaba en ese momento, sus mejores amigos habían desaparecido, su novio y su prima habían literalmente desaparecido del mundo, nadie parecía tener noticias acerca de ellos, sus padres habían buscado por todos lados , ella trato de contribuir con la búsqueda y le fue agradecido por los padres de los dos, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fueron volviendo paranoicos y desconfiaron de su supuesta ayuda._

_Ella había quedado devastada e intento por todos los medios buscar pistas para dar con su paradero, pero nadie sabia nada. También había estado buscando por largo tiempo a Kevin el novio de la prima de Ben, el también parecía haberse esfumado de la tierra, ella sabia que el tenia algo que ver en esto y un día al fin pudo contactarlo con la esperanza de obtener respuestas sin saber el destino que le deparaba._

_-"hola Julie cuanto tiempo sin vernos"- Kevin saludo fingiendo una alegría sobreactuada._

_Ella no contesto al instante sino que pudo ver algo en Kevin que nuca había visto antes. Una felicidad casi inaudita e interrogante, fría y un poco escalofriante, desde que ella lo conocía nunca vio esa expresión y eso la aterro mucho._

_-"basta con las actuaciones Kevin"- Julie dijo con decisión –"yo se que tu tienes que ver algo con la desaparición de Ben y Gwen"- Ella lo apunto con el dedo al estar segura de sus palabras –"tu eres la persona mas cercana a ellos dos en esos momentos, no puedo creer que no me allá dado cuanta entes"- las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus ojos._

_Todo quedo en silencio y nada se comento al respecto por unos segundos, julie sintió un escalofrió al ver como Kevin no parecía alterarse por lo que había dicho, ninguna expresión salía de su rostro, ella esperaba algún rastro de nerviosismo o de negación, asta indignación ante tal acusación, pero nada salio del rostro de Kevin._

_-"vaya… __así que ya lo sabes todo… bueno no creo que me dejas muchas opciones"- Kevin dijo feliz mientras se abalanzaba sobre Julie tomándola por el cuello para que ella no pudiera escapar. Julie intentaba soltarse pero fue en vano, la fuerza que Kevin empleaba fue tan grade que casi pierde el conocimiento._

_-"bien, me has descubierto y que piensas hacer al respecto"- el dijo cerca del oído de Julie –"¿no creo que hallas sido tan estúpida para venir tu sola o si?"- el se empezó a reír al ver que el rostro de ella empezaba a ponerse blanco por las palabras que el decía –"en que pensabas julie, acaso pensaste que me entregaría y te diría donde están así nada mas…" – EL termino dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándola inconsciente casi al instante._

_Lentamente__ cargo el cuerpo de la chica mientras examinaba la dulce figura que poseía, sonrió suavemente mientras la metía en el automóvil para llevarla a su guarida. Ese día el se divertiría en grande y ya estaba pensando que cosas le haría a esa chica por meterse en lo que no debía._

_Xxxxxx_

_Julie despertó adolorida en un sitio oscuro, no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando y lentamente fue recordando los secesos que había pasado hace poco, pronto intento moverse pero le fue imposible por unas extrañas cadenas que la inmovilizaban de los brazos y piernas._

_Ella empezó a gritar desesperada haciendo que su voz rebotara por todo el lugar, al pasar los minutos se tranquilizo un poco al ver que nadie respondía a sus llamados, un extraño olor alcanzo sus sentidos y le produjo un mal casi momentáneo, el pútrido olor del lugar la inundo dándole un asco increíble._

_Sin esperarlo una luz __débil ilumino el recinto donde se encontraba dándole un leve rastro de visión del lugar. Un grito apagado surgió de ella al ver el lugar, parecía una carnicería, los rastros frescos de la gente que murió ahí todavía estaban presentes, la sangre corría lentamente por una de las pequeñas alcantarillas en cada celda, rastros de desechos humanos apestaban el sitio._

_Unos pasos surgieron del corredor del lugar dejando ver a una persona que ella conocía muy bien, el se rió suavemente mientras empezaba a entrar a la celda donde estaba ella, julie se estremeció ante la mirada de emoción de Kevin y empezó a soltar lagrimas ante las miles de cosas que pasaban en su mente._

_-"veo que has despertado"- dijo mientras acariciaba una mejilla de ella suavemente._

_-"sueltame por favor"- ella suplico inútilmente._

_-"creo que eso no se podrá… ya que desde hoy tu serás mía"- el empezó a arrancar salvajemente la ropa de Julie, ella se resistió al principio pero Kevin la golpeo un par de veces para que no opusiera resistencia alguna._

_Ahora el admiraba el cuerpo de la chica desnuda e indefensa, sangrando levemente por la golpiza que le había dado._

_-"¿no lo hagas por favor?"- dijo Julie débilmente mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el terror._

_-"no estas en posición de pedir nada"- Kevin empezó a deleitarse con el indefenso cuerpo de la chica, no había lugar de ella que no probara Kevin, su delicado y dulce sabor, su figura y los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento lo excitaban aun mas._

_Pronto el empezó a quitarse la ropa y puso a julie en una mesa metálica para hacer mas fácil su trabajo, la chica suplicaba aun con las lagrimas desbordándose por sus ojos, débilmente intentaba cubrirse sus partes delicadas con sus manos pero Kevin empleaba la fuerza para domarla._

_Al estar en posición Kevin penetro a la chica de la manera mas brutal que pudo para escuchar esos dulces y espeluznantes alaridos que lo hacían sentirse bien consigo mismo, a el no le bastaba con hacer sufrir a la chica, el la destrozaría en cuerpo y alma, su mente quedaría hecha añicos._

_Con cada movimientos podía escuchar las suplicas de Julie, esto la hacia volverse mas rudo y sin compasión, el tormento de la chica duraría mucho eso era seguro. Cuando termino vio la cara de julie, agotada y la mirada perdida, sin vida y con un trauma permanente, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre por la pasión desenfrenada de Kevin._

_-"es todo por hoy muñeca, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que te tengo preparado"- el se inclino al oído de julie para susurrar sus perversos actos –"no me había divertido tanto desde que traje aquí a esos dos"- Kevin movió la cabeza de la pelinegra para que pudiera admirar a las otras victimas de la locura de Kevin._

_Julie no podía creer lo que veía, frente ha ella estaban las dos personas que había estado buscando por largo tiempo, pero la manera en que estaban era perturbadora a la vista, su estado físico era lamentable, heridas expuestas por todo sus cuerpos._

_Ben estaba solamente amarado con cadenas, parecía estar inconsciente, pero su demacrada apariencia decía mas de lo que veía, la falta de alimentos era evidente, pero su cuerpo tenia signos de haber sido torturado por lago tiempo, pero lo que mas la atemorizo fue el brazo donde alguna vez estuvo el omnitrix, ahora solo había una horripilante marca con una enorme cicatriz, su brazo presentaba un leve rastro de gangrena._

_Vio también a Gwen que estaba en el mismo estado que su primo, solo que ella portaba un collar extraño en el cuello, su cabello había crecido ahora, estaba sucio y revuelto cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, grandes marcas de tortura se escondían tras esas arruinadas telas desgarradas que tenia en su cuerpo._

_-"¡BEN, GWEN!"- grito Julie esperando llamar su atención, pero ninguno de ellos parecía oír su voz._

_-"no te escuchan, ellos estuvieron ocupados todo el día de hoy así que ahora descansan"-el dijo con orgullo impresionante._

_-"bueno… te dejo con tus nuevos compañeros de grupo"- Kevin se alejo de las celdas y se disponía a subir por las escaleras de la habitación pero se detuvo para decir algo mas –"no me importa si gritas, de todas maneras nadie te oirá"- y se fue alejando con una risa siniestra de aquella habitación._

_Fin del Flashback_

Kevin se alejo nuevamente de esa celda para seguir buscando a su "invitado", esos eran buenos tiempos, Julie era particularmente divertida, su sufrimiento fue intenso, asta el mismo podía asegurar que en ocasiones se "excedía un poco" pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y para su desgracia ella murió mas rápido de lo esperado.

Aun tenia recuerdos de cómo ella pedía ayuda en vano, pidiendo a Tennyson que los sacara de ahí, pero lo que mas le divirtió fue su expresión cuando escucho de la propia boca de Tennyson que no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella mientras su querida prima se salvara de la tortura del día. Fue en verdad divertido, el Héroe entrego a su supuesta novia para que no dañaran a su prima… julie no estaba nada contenta, ese día y asta su muerte ella maldijo asta el alma a ese perdedor.

Kevin siguió caminando y por fin se pudo deleitar con la escena que tenia enfrente, no importara cuantas veces lo viera, esto era lo que el llamaba diversión. Frente a el una celda descuidada mas que todas la demás, los rastros de sangre secos por todas partes, la inmundicia donde vivía esta persona le provocaba risa, pero sobre todo lo que mas atesoraba era el rostro de este sujeto, sin vida y esperanzas, ya no importaba lo que hiciera el no cambiaria su rostro por nada.

Ben Tennyson, así se llamaba el perdedor que tenia enfrente de el, una vez el héroe mas grande de todos, ahora su juguete personal, pero últimamente lo había dejado descansar de su sufrimiento para que no muriera tan rápido, el no podía darse el lujo de matarlo… no aun.

-"¿Hey Ben que cuentas de nuevo?"-Kevin pregunto burlándose pero no recibió respuesta alguna, su expresión cambio a una mas seria y posiblemente de ira, su juguete ya no reaccionaba ya estaba más muerto que vivo y eso ya no era bueno.

Kevin recordó cuando Tennyson le hacia frente, el nunca le dio el placer de gritar, ni cuando le arranco el aparato de su brazo de la forma mas cruel, el nuca le dio el placer que necesitaba, pero a Kevin no le importo eso, el lo siguió atormentando una y otra y otra vez.

Pero todo cambio cuando ella se fue para siempre, la hermosa Gwen se fue para siempre y Tennyson perdió todas las ganas de vivir.

Gwen… esa dulce pelirroja, ella si había sido un premio muy grande, pero al igual que Tennyson también no le dio el placer de gritar y sufrir, no importara la forma de la tortura o cuantas veces abusara de ella, nunca demostró un signo de debilidad. Controlar a Gwen no había sido tan difícil como esperaba, un sencillo aparato alienígeno basto, solo drenaba su energía y le dejaba la suficiente para vivir.

Eso lo enfureció mucho en un momento, no importaba que hiciera, ni siquiera los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres y su abuelo arrancó un grito de ellos, solamente pudo escuchar el sufrimiento de Tennyson cuando Gwen se fue…

_Flashback_

_Los sonidos de la tortura en turno sonaba por todo el recinto, pero solamente la voz del verdugo se escuchaba en la escena, Kevin estaba cansado de la rutina sangrienta de ese día y se enfureció tanto por no lograr de nuevo que esa belleza pidiera piedad._

_-"maldita perra"- grito mientras azotaba a G__wen con el clásico látigo, su espalda de la chica bañada en sangre una vez mas, pero ella no decía nada. Después de un rato Kevin desistió de su rutina y soltó a Gwen para que tomara fuerzas, no podía dejarla morir sin antes escuchar su dulce voz gritando._

_El se empezó a alejar del lugar y vio como Tennyson se acercaba a su prima lentamente por causa de las brutales heridas ocasionadas ese miso día._

_-"Gwen…"- El castaño dijo mientras se estiraba para tomar la mano de la pelirroja de la celda contigua._

_-"Ben… lo siento, pero ya no puedo aguantar mas"- las palabras de la chica eran débiles pero su rostro era sincero y lleno de dolor por lo que sabia estaba apunto de pasar –"perdóname por dejarte solo…"- Gwen dijo con trabajo mientras escupía sangre por la boca._

_-"Gwen… yo te amo"- las lagrimas en los ojos de Ben brotaron sin limites Kevin se acerco a la escena sin ser visto, ninguna sonrisa broto de su rostro al ver a esos dos por fin derrumbarse ante lo inevitable, de hecho su ira aumento al ver el amor que compartían esos dos._

_-"y yo a ti"- dijo Gwen antes de que sus ojos llenos de amor se cerraran para siempre. Esas palabras fueron as ultimas e hicieron que un grito desesperado brotara del castaño, Kevin no sonrió esta vez, comprendió que a pesar de sus esfuerzos el nunca pudo destruir la unión de ellos dos y que la única manera fue llevar a uno de ellos asta la muerte._

_Tal vez había perdido a la chica, pero había destrozado la fuerza de Tennyson… este día quedaría como un empate._

_Fin del Flashback_

Esa había sido una perdida lamentable, pero el no se arrepentía, el le habría ofrecido a Gwen todo el mundo, gobernar alado de el y ser su fiel acompañante, pero ella prefirió a Tennyson… otra vez, un error fatal.

-"¿vienes a terminar el trabajo que has comenzado?"- Kevin volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz que provenía del desgraciado que estaba enfrente de el.

Sus ojos se vieron fijamente, los ojos verdes sin vida de Tennyson ya no mostraban ningún sigo de seguir con esto, pero Kevin tenia planes para el, planes que estaban cerca de cumplirse.

-"nada de eso… solo vine a dejarte comida"- El pelinegro dijo mientras dejaba caer el plato de alimentos adentro de la celda de Ben y vio que solo hacían montón como las otras raciones de alimento que Tennyson se rehusaba a comer.

-"¿veo que extrañas a tu primita Gwen eh?"- Kevin dijo entrando a la celda y esperando la violenta típica reacción de ira cuando escucha el nombre de ella, esa era la única forma en que el reaccionaba.

-"no te atrevas a decir su nombre"- Ben se abalanzo contra el pelinegro solo para ser derribado de un golpe.

-"yo puedo hacer lo que quiera"- dijo Kevin mientras se inclinaba para tomar a Ben por el cuello y empezar a golpearlo un poco -"siempre lo ha sido y si no fiera por personas como tu las personas lo sabrían"- el cuerpo de Ben cayo violentamente al piso mientras que Kevin abandonaba la celda.

-"¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez si tanto me odias?"- grito el castaño llamando la atención de Kevin.

-"¿quieres saber por que no he acabado contigo?"- El pelinegro sonrió con la pregunta –"te diré por que… tu mismo tienes que ver como voy a traer el fin del mundo, veras como destruiré cada una de las cosas que trataste de proteger en tu vida, veras como todo es destruido por el objeto que portaste hace mucho tiempo"- dijo mostrando el aparato que tenia en el brazo, el omnitrix corrompido por el mismo Kevin –"y veras como ha nadie le importa en el universo este asqueroso planeta que protegiste"- el comenzó a desaparecer entre los pasillos de las celdas.

-"¡ESTE ES MI MUNDO!"- el grito por los pasillos mientras apagaba las luces-"¡ Y TU SERAS EL TESTIGO DE SU DESTRUCCION TENNYSON!"- el salio del sótano con una sonrisa en sus labios por lo dicho.

Al salir fue directamente una la cocina por una cerveza y salio al patio para recargarse en una silla y admirar el cielo nocturno que se expandía a lo desconocido. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Kevin, tal vez Tennyson tenia razón, ya era hora de acabar con todo esto, ya no era tan divertido como antes, ya era la hora de que la tierra conociera su destino y que Tennyson se fuera con ella, era hora de que el universo entero conociera su fuerza y su poder, era hora de divertirse a lo grande.

Kevin volteo de nuevo a ver las estrellas en el firmamento y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-"este es mi mundo… y pronto el universo también lo será"- una risa siniestra inundo el momento y se esparció al corazón de los débiles e inocentes. El universo aun estaba lejos de ver de lo que el era capaz de hacer, pero el final estaba apunto de comenzar.

Fin

N.A.- Bueno… que puedo decir, todos querían una continuación y aquí esta, me llevo un rato pensar en algún argumento bueno pero creo que cumplió con lo necesario.

N.A.1.- Como sabrán Kevin es uno de mis personajes favoritos, su actitud lo hace uno de los villanos perfectos, la locura y la demencia es lo que lo motiva y lo vuelve tan genial (también otras emociones menos complicadas), pero al parecer los de Ben 10 AF tuvieron la fantástica idea de darle "bondad" a su personaje.

No dudo de que el merezca una oportunidad, pero ese cambio fue tan rápido que no me lo creo… y todavía que lo pusieran con Gwen… no me quejo, la pareja en si tiene la clásica y usada influencia del "villano vuelto bueno por enamorarse de la hermosa doncella", pero tampoco me gusta por ponerlo como un recurso de para destruir una relación entre primos que mostraba algo mas allá que simple amistad.

Kevin merecía un papel mas trascendental en la historia y no solo como "el nuevo" o "el que tiene auto" en Ben 10 AF.

N.A.2- Les agradezco su apoyo y me disculpo si ofendí a alguien con este escrito, yo admiro y respeto a todos los personajes tal cual son, pero no puedo evitar sentirme infeliz por el cambio de actitudes entre las dos series de Ben 10.

N.A.3.-Todo Rewiew será agradecido y ayudaran a que me anime a actualizar mas rápido.

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Goreth089 fuera…


End file.
